¡hay otro tu!
by koisshi saotome
Summary: Ranma conoce a Ryuu y Akane se reencuentra con Akami, sus respectivos hermanos. por favor, no lo ignores, es 100% ranxaka no es tan malo aunqueel summary si lo es y deja revews por favorrrrr... y recuerden cada sema aproximada mente (no prometo nada) actualizooooo
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAGES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAMA YO SOLO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA LA ENTRETENCION DE UD**_

_**¿GEMEL S?**_

_Era un dia tranquilo en nerima, todo rondaba como de costumbre, la verdad no cambio mucho despues de la boda fallida todo seguiia como antes… bueno… casi todo…_

¡ranma ya vete a casa yo luego te alcanzo! _decia indignada la mas pequeña de los tendo ante la insistencia de su prometido a seguirla. ¡que no quiero akane, es que no entiendes! respondia el un poco molesto ante la insistencia de su acompañante_ bueno, y a todo esto, ¡¿Por qué demonios me sigues!? _pregunto akane (otra vez para variar)pues cada que preguntaba el joven cambiaba el tema o simplemente hacia como que no escuchaba… _porque quiero y ya… deja de quejarte marimacho, ya quisiera kodachi tenerme como acompañante almenos unos minutos… _se dio un golpe psicologico por lo que acababa de decir, la verdad era que la seguia por miedo a volberla a perder como en aquella ocacion en el monte fenix donde casi muere, pero ya no habia marcha atrás, lo unico que pudo hacer fue tensar los musculos para esperar la visita de su muy conocido mazo acompañado de las "dulces" palabras de su "linda" marimacho _ ¡pues si tanto quieres hacerle a alguien el favor baka por que no vas a verla asi me dejas en paz! _grito esta, utilizando toda su fuerza para mandarlo a volar. Al mismo tiempoen la entrada del dojo tendo alguien llamaba a la puerta y como de costmbre kasumi salio a abrir._

−¡muy buenas tardes kasumi-chan! ¿puedo pasar? –_pregunto la joven recien llegada con los ojos entrecerrados en una expresion de alegria, ella era unalgo bajita, sus ojos estaban cerrados y s sonriza resplandecia de felicidad, tenia el cabello de color negro azuladoy estaba corto ademas traia el vestido de n colegio eso era cierto pero… tenia un color peculiar… de esos colores solo las escuelas hispano-americanas tenian sus uniformes, esto extraño a la mayor de los tendo ya que creyo que era akane al no poner atencion en su atuendo._me extraña quepidas permiso para entrar a tu casa akane…−_atino en decir kasumi para llevarse la gran sorpresa cuando la recien llegada dejo ver sus verdes ojos enmarcados por sus lindas pestañas, ante esto kasumi se percato de que no era akane, pues su pequeña hermanita tenia los ojos cafes y ademas la joven se confundio mas al oir la infantil voz, muy diferente a la de akane que ya estaba comenzando a madurar, para decir con dulsura y grasia en sus palabras_

−¿Es que acaso no me reconoces oni-chan? − _ su voz reflejaba una grasia como si estuviera apunto de comenzar a carcajear y ante esto la cabeza de kasumi hizo click…_

_-tenia los ojos verdes… *click*_

-tenia una voz infantil y dulce *click*

-portaba un uniforme extranjero *click*

-era identica a akane *click*

_**-**_se reía al hablar *click*

_Los labios de Kasumi comenzaron a articular una palabra entrecortadamente y casi en un susurro…_

− A… akami-chan… −_para luego tirar su cesto de ropa al suelo y correr a abrazarla. Mientras tanto afuera del dojo un adolorido ranma llagaba arrastrando los pies…_

−Tonta akane… que salvaje es… yo solo quiero protegerla… bueno… tal vez debí comenzar por decirle eso, en vez de compararla con kodachi… pero esa no era razón para que me mandara a volar tan lejos… _dijo para luego entrar al dojo. Al tratar de subir por el escalón de la entrada tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo a los pies de según él su prometida._

− _¿_quien es el Kasumi-chan? – _pregunto inocente mente la joven… este acto hizo enfadar a ranma que se puso de pie y luego grito de manera muy descortés asía la recién llegada que solo cerro los ojos para comenzar a llorar… _

− ¡qué bien! ¡Ahora ni siquiera existo! ¡Valla marimacho que mala memo… −_ se detuvo en sus palabras al ver esos ojos verdes bañados en lagrimas…. _Espera ¿verdes?_ Preguntó para sí, en ese instante se dio cuenta que esa no era akane, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando desde la entrada se escucho la melodiosa voz de su prometida_

−_¡_AKAMI-CHAN! …

_**JAJAJAJAJA AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAP. AHÍ ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME DICEN QUE LES PARECE…**_

_**LO HAGO EN HONOR A DOS PERSONAS:**_

_**-JROSAS, QUE ME AYUDO EN MI INSPIRACION EN UN NOMBRE DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAGES QUE PROXIMAMENTE APARECERAN Y QUEME APOYA EN TODAS MIS LOCAS IDEAS…: TE QUIERO AMIGA ESPERO TE GUSTE**_

_**Y**_

_**-SESSHOMARUSAMA, QUIEN ME AYUDO EN LA INSPIRACION DE OTRO FIC Q PRONTO SUBIRE: PERDOOOOOON! PRONTO LO SUBIRE PERO TENGO Q HACER LA CORRECCION MANUALMENTEEEEEEE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOS PERSONAGES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y YO SOLO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y SI OTRO FIN MAS QUE EL DE ENTRETENER…**_

**Escena del capítulo anterior…**

− ¡qué bien! ¡Ahora ni siquiera existo! ¡Valla marimacho que mala memo… − _se detuvo en sus palabras al ver esos ojos verdes bañados en lagrimas…. Espera ¿verdes? Preguntó para sí, en ese instante se dio cuenta que esa no era akane, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando desde la entrada se escucho la melodiosa voz de su prometida_

−¡AKAMI-CHAN!

…

_Akane corrió desde la puerta del dojo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la jovencita de verdes ojos, se le acerco a paso veloz casi corriendo, al llegar ante la joven akane se mantuvo quieta, paradas frente a frente, parecían un espejo, de esos que te cambian el color de los ojos, akane la miro, su uniforme tenía un color azul marino, tirándole a purpura muy obscuro, traía unas mayas también del mismo color, zapatos negros bajos de correa, el jumper tenía un lindo tono azul marino a cuadros y venía acompañado de un saco del mismo color solo que de tela lisa, y un moño del mismo color igual mente liso adornaba su cabello._

_Se miraron fijamente unos segundos para luego romper en llanto al mismo tiempo y abrazarse efusivamente, después de muchos besos y abrazos las jóvenes se separaron viéndose fijamente, cuando por fin levantaron sus miradas que delataban alegría incontenible y mucho amor, la joven recién llegada llamada akami rompió el silencio recién formado…_

-¡que hermosa te ves akane! ¡Te cortaste el cabello! Mira que bella eres se te nota a leguas que estas enamo… _como si se comunicaran telepáticamente akami supo reconocer que el dueño del dulce corazón de su hermana estaba parado junto a ellas, akane hizo un gesto, este significaba que "_por el amor de kami-sama, no termines la oración o me meterás en líos" _akami lo descifro y prefirió callar mientras platicaban de muchas cosas, cuando el pobre de ranma, confundido por la existencia de dos akanes, se decidió a romper su silencio propio…_

- ¡oh por kami, alguien me puede decir ¿por qué demonios hay dos akanes?!

_Akami estaba molesta por el recibimiento que le dio el joven así que no contesto, en cambio akane estaba tan feliz que olvido su enojo con él para contestar con "LA" sonrisa, esa que tanto embobaba a ranma acompañada de una frase…_

-no ranma, somos dos akanes, yo soy akane, tu prometida _ se sonrojaron ambos un poco tras esta última palabra_ y ella es akami, mi hermana gemela…

_En eso entra Soun y caga a akami entre sus brazos diciendo una y otra vez_

-¡mis bebes ya están juntas, toda la familia está reunida: mi muñequita Kasumi con el talento en la cocina y la gentileza de su madre, mi princesita Naviki, von la inteligencia de mi amada esposa y mis bebes con la fuerza que la caracterizaba y ese rostro de ángel que me enamoro de ella! _Nodoka y Genma salieron por el pasillo y vieron como Soun lloraba y atinaron en preguntar el porqué de sus lagrimas, al que le contesto convocando a una junta familiar urgente…_

- verán… _inicio a decir el señor Tendo _–hace muchos años yo me enamore de mi difunta esposa y nos casamos, fruto de nuestro matrimonio nació Kasumi, una linda niña que nació con una sonrisa en los labios y nos resplandecientes ojos abiertos… ¡a si! Y n convoco lunar en la barriga en forma de flor … a quien mi amada me prohibió enseñarle artes marciales… poco después nació Naviki , una risueña niña que al nacer en vez de llorar, reía a carcajadas… en esta ocasión si me permitieron enseñarle pero, lamentablemente mi pequeño retoño no quiso saber nada del arte… el siguiente parto fue el de según nosotros nuestro pequeño sogin, pero resulto ser que era niña y no solo una sino dos… en el momento del parto se nos complico un poco, pues eran hermanas mellizas… por lo cual estaban unidas, en un lugar donde su corazón se unía, el doctor tofu nos dijo que… _fue interrumpido por ranma _ -creí que el doctor tofu tenia la edad de Kasumi, no entiendo cómo pudo atender el parto de akane…_Soun lo miro y luego respondió _

_-_tofu no es su nombre ranma, solo sus apellido, ¡y cuando digo el doctor tofu, me refiero al padre del doctor tofu! _dijo levantando su tono de voz_- el problema es que estaban unidas por un mismo corazón, es por eso que akami tiene el corazón del lado derecho… _aclaro_ -en el intento por separarlas todo se complico y lamentablemente perdieron la vida… pero el doctor no las dejaría morir así… él con ayuda de un libro de magia china hizo una oración con sus manos y luego toco con el dedo índice el corazón de cada una de las pequeñas que se regenero por sí solo y volvía a nacer. El doctor nos explico que había dividido a un solo ser por lo tanto, nunca podrían tener las mismas habilidades pues de lo que careciera o no pudiera dominar akane, akami seria magnifica en función de eso.

Hace poco mas de2 años –_continuaba el patriarca_- una maestra en las artes marciales vino al dojo a batirse en combate con migo… lamentablemente perdí… la mujer me hizo prometerle que le entregaría a una de mis hijas si ella ganara y tuve que cumplir mi palabra…

Eligio a akami y dijo que la llevaría por el mundo a aprender las artes marciales de cada país y así lo hizo. Después de mes y medio de ese dia llegaste tu ranma por eso no la conocías…

_Ese día todo transcurrió sin imprevistos pero se le notaba a akami un aire de molestia con ranma obviamente por el mal recibimiento que le dio…_

_El estaba realmente arrepentido y decidió disculparse con ella… pero al dia siguiente por que tenía sueño…_

_A la mañana siguiente akane se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que su prometido había salido temprano, pero no le tomo importancia. Más tarde ranma regreso y pregunto por la joven akami_

-hola akane… _dijo el joven oji-azul_

-hola ranma oye ¿Dónde estab… _no pudo terminar de hablar el ya no estaba… así que decidió seguirlo, nadie dejaba a akane Tendo con la palabra en la boca sin recibir la visita de su buen amigo el mazo. Mientras tanto ranma iba a hablar con akami…_

-mmm… oye akami… _dijo él con nerviosismo_

-sih… dimeh… _dijo ella practicando sus katas_

-quiero pedirte… _fue interrumpido por ella_

-no tengo dinero… _dijo ella sin ponerle atención_

- ¡no! ¡No es eso! _ Respondió el sintiéndose ofendido_

-¿entonces? _Contesto la joven_

_-_ quiero pedirte perdón por mi manera de recibirte ayer… yo mejor que nadie debería saber lo mal que se siente llegar después de un largo viaje y que te reciban con groserías… ¿amigos? _Dijo el extendiéndole una flor_

-¡amigos! _–respondió ella tomando la flor y abrazándolo cariñosa mente. Pero para su desgracia no contaban con que afuera del dojo estaba akane que solo alcanzo a ver el momento de extender la flor y el cálido abrazo, ella lo malinterpreto y salió corriendo lejos de ahí. Ranma y akami se percataron del hecho pero como corrió tan deprisa que no les dio tiempo de explicar nada así que con solo mirarse planearon una estrategia para disculparse._

_Akami corrió por el corredor que comunicaba al dojo con la estancia principal, para después subir la escalera y pararse frente a la puerta de su hermana. Ranma en cambio corrió por el pasillo que llevaba del dojo al patio trasero donde de un salto llego al tejado y de ahí se paro justo encima de la ventana de akane solo para liberarse de tensiones…_

_Akami llamo a la puerta y ante la falta de respuesta entro encontrándose con akane sentada en la cama y la recibió con unas palabras llenas de tristeza…_

-no me extraña que te quiera a ti… tu si eres femenina, cocinas delicioso aunque él no lo haya probado, eres amistosa y… no tienes ninguno de mis defectos…_dijo ella entre lagrimas…_

-akane… no es lo que tú crees… _se defendió akami…_

-ahora que pensándolo bien… yo no soy competencia contra ninguna de sus prometidas… shampoo tiene mejor cuerpo que yo… ukio cocina mejor… e incluso kodachi es mas atente con el que yo… me alegra que al menos seas tú y no las otras que se la pasan persiguiéndolo…

-pero yo… _trato de hablar akami levantando ligeramente su dedo índice como si pidiera la palabra en un salón de clases…_

-déjame acabar… además tu eres más hábil, fuiste la campeona regional de lempo, tienes mejor carácter y… _fue interrumpida…_

-¡ya cállate marimacho! _Grito ranma desde la ventana, akami la abrió y el entro de un salto quedando exactamente frente a ella_-akami puede ser mas femenina, dulce, tierna, hábil y… _akane ya no soportaba el dolor… a duras penas aguantaba que la comparara con sus demás prometidas pero con su propia hermana…_

-¡ya cállate ranma! ¡Eso ya lo sé! _Grito ella hecha un mar de lágrimas_

-¡no! ¡Ahora quien se calla eres tú! _Contesto el levantando la voz _-akami puede tener todas esas virtudes… ¡pero ella no es tu! _Dijo suavizando su tono de voz_

-q… ¿que? _Pregunto akane incrédula_

-akami me agrada… eso no lo niego… pero como amiga…_ el joven volvió a inspirar hondo, casi se podía oler una mezcla de dos diferentes olores… ambos salados… el olor de las lagrimas derramadas por akane y el sudor de nerviosismo del pobre de ranma…-_¡porque a quien amo es a ti!- _grito aun más fuerte, para su suerte esa mañana habían ido a la consulta del Dr. Tofu por el resfriado de Naviki. Luego de su declaración cayo desmayado producto de la presión sentida anterior mente. Al despertar akane le dio la mejor manera de despertar…_

-¡ranma yo también te amo! _–pasaron barias horas cuando todos regresaron, ya listos para comer pero ranma se percato de la ausencia de Nodoka i pregunto la razón, Genma le respondió que les dijo que tenia un asunto pendiente que debía resolver… de eso hablaban cuando la susodicha entro en la casa…_

_-_¡familia, el día de hoy les presento a ryuu saotome… el prometido de akami Tendo…! _ Grito Nodoka desde el umbral de la perta que daba al patio del estanque, junto a ella estaba parado un joven: era alto, piel ligeramente morena, ojos café-grisáceos y tenía una trenza azabache._

-ranma hijo mío el es tu hermano gemelo… _dijo su madre con una sonrisa…_

_**MUY BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO LES GUSTE… ESPERO TAMBIEN SUS REVEWS… ACEPTO DE TODO, PERO TAMPOCO ESCRIBAN FROSERIAS, LES RECUERDO Q TENGO EL CORAZON DE POLLO… POR CIERTO, LA ACTUALIZACION NO SERA HASTA QUE HAYA 5 REVEWS NUEVOS… ESA ES LA MANERA DE SABER SI SI GUSTA… SI ALGUIEN NO ESTA CONFORME CON ESTO YO ACEPTO HAY ALGUNA COSA QUE DEPLANO NO SEA ENTENDIBLE, HAGANMELO SABER Y YO LO ARREGLO!**_

_**CARIÑOS**_

_**KOISSHI SAOTOME**_

_**SALUDOS A SESSOMARU SAMA Y A JROSAS!**__ ¡LAS QUIERO CHICAS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAGES NO SON Y NUNCA SERAN DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y SUS PATROCINADORES**_

**Escenas del cap. Anterior**

_-_¡familia, el día de hoy les presento a ryuu saotome… el prometido de akami Tendo…! _ Grito Nodoka desde el umbral de la perta que daba al patio del estanque, junto a ella estaba parado un joven: era alto, piel ligeramente morena, ojos café-grisáceos y tenía una trenza azabache._

-ranma hijo mío él es tu hermano gemelo… _dijo su madre con una sonrisa…_

…

_Ranma, akami y akane gritaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo era posible que los volvieran a comprometer?… y mas sorprendido estaba ranma que se acababa de enterar que el también tenía un hermano gemelo. Luego Nodoka tomo la palabra…_

-se preguntaran de donde saque a Ryuu y por qué no lo conocían –_replico la bella mujer –_ miren todo comenzó hace muchos años… la verdad yo conocía a la madre de las chicas desde antes de mi matrimonio… -_continuaba ella-_ el día en que nos enteramos que ambas tendríamos gemelos acordamos en comprometerlos a los 4 y hacerlos gente de bien… al faltar un par de días para el nacimiento de mis hijos Genma me pidió que lo dejara llevárselos a ambos para que practicaran artes marciales y aprendieran todo del, la verdad yo temía esto, pues, me dejarían sola, no quería dejar de ver a mis pequeños de sexo indefinido… y mucho menos tener que permitir que ambos se quitaran la vida ante mis propios ojos si mi esposo fallara… -_dijo la pobre mujer mirando fríamente de reojo a Genma_- por eso tuve un plan… cando nacieran mis hijos, le pedí al doctor que le dijera a Genma que uno había muerto de parto para que el o supiera de su existencia, y que de inmediato se lo llevara a esconder en el consultorio tras el quirófano… así nacieron y cuando tenían edad suficiente, según Genma, para aprender hiso que ranma firmara, la verdad me había costado mucho trabajo evitar que Genma se percatara de la existencia de ryuu pero al final todo salió bien y partieron… hace poco cuando me entere que akami había regresado decidí traer a ryuu para que conociera a su prometida… y valla trabajo que me costó…-_dijo para terminar Nodoka con cara de cansancio._

-pero… no parece que vinieras obligándolo Nodoka… -_interrumpió Genma_

-oh?! ¿¡Por qué no…?... ¡ah! ¡Ya sea porque! –_dijo Nodoka haciendo una seña a ryuu para que se pusiera de pie y diera vuelta, al ver su espada se pudo distinguir un aparato extraño que consistía en un cinturón con dos varillas y un collar que sujetaba a otras dos, que a su vez sujetaban un cuchillo para haría kirie… cuando Nodoka lo retiro el muchacho se estiro y miro a su madre, a su recién conocido padre y a su recién conocido hermano, después miro a la familia pasando una mirada rápida por cada integrante deteniéndose en la mirada de apoyo de akami que le sonrió tímida mente en señal de apoyo y solidaridad… esa última sonrisa le pareció la gloria… luego dijo unas palabras.._

-ahora si… -_dijo casi en un susurro mas para sí que para nadie, luego levanto la voz…-¡yo no me pienso casar!- Nodoka lo miro y fríamente toco con la punta de su katana (_que nadie se dio cuenta cuando desenfundo)_ su vientre, para luego el pobre joven salir expulsado, directamente al estanque del patio principal, ranma y akane solo miraban sabiendo perfectamente aparte de los problemas en los que se meterían después así que se fueron a ver la televisión tomados de la mano, al momento de sentarse, ranma acerco su cabeza a la de su prometida y la recargo en el hombro de esta, para que luego ella recargara la suya propia en la de él. Mientras tanto allá Nodoka saco a ryuu del agua y le dijo al oído que ella no estaba preguntando, para ese momento akami, ya estaba sentada junto a la tv. Junto con su cuñado y su hermana luego Soun pidió Cortez mente que dejaran al recién llegado, a Nodoka, a Genma y a él solos así que todos abandonaron el salón principal (con mucha hambre porque no comieron cortesia del chistecito de Nodoka). Ranma, akane y akami fueron al dojo a entrenar, Kasumi fue a la cocina y Naviki fue a hacer cuentas con su calculadora. Luego de un rato llamaron a akane para que preparara un baño para ryuu pues, la llave del agua del baño, tenia truco, por lo tanto subió por la escalera tras él, akami entro a la estancia y solo alcanzo a ver a su hermana subiendo la escalera…_

-¿a donde va akane?_ –pregunto ella con curiosidad_

_-_va a preparar un baño hija… -_dijo amablemente Nodoka_

_Eso fue lo último que dijo y volvió al dojo a entrenar, poco después de terminar su entrenamiento y al pensar que el baño preparado por su hermana era para su hermana propia decidió entrar…_

_Al entrar abrió sin precaución la cortina par a ver a ryuu totalmente desnudo, de pie ante ella, ella lo exploro con la mirada rápida d arriba abajo, luego desvió unos centímetros la mirada para luego suspirar y dar un grito lleno de horror, levanto veloz mente la pierna derecha plantando una patada de lleno en la mejilla derecha del joven, que solo ladeo su rostro un momento, con gran sorpresa. La excelente visión que acababa de tener lo desconcentro a tal grado que apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar la siguiente patada, en ese último movimiento akami recordó su desnudez y salió huyendo del baño dejando un sorprendido y asustado ryuu tras ella se puso su gi de entrenamiento color azul (del mismo modo que akane se lo puso en la misma situación) a una velocidad sorprendente y bajo corriendo, llego junto a su tía y trepo en una silla para bajar una katana ahí colgada, al momento de tomarla grito desesperada_

-¡voy a matarlo!- _su grito demostraba terror pero a nadie le dio tiempo de preguntar nada por que subió muy rápido otra vez a la planta alta donde se escuchaba una fuerte pelea oral y la destrucción y corte de múltiples objetos, todos subieron a ver que ocurría, todos menos ranma y akane, que solo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, tomando el té de una manera muy pacifica, esa situación les recordó el día en que se conocieron…_

_**JAJAJAJAJA AQUÍ OTRO CAPI… CUALQUIER ACLARACION O COSA ASI YO LAS RECIBO…**_

_**POR CIERTO RCUERDEN LA SIG. ACTUALIZACION LLEGARA DESPUES DE 5 REVEWS…**_

_**SALUDITOS A:**_

_**JROSAS: TE QUIRO AMIGUIS**_

_**SESSHOMARUSAMA: SIP, YA CASI LISTO, UN PAR DE COSITAS MAS Y YA LO SUBO**_

_**NANCYRICOLEON: ESPERO SEA DE TU AGRADO, SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER YYO LO ARREGLO…**_

_**BRY: QUE NO SE QUIEN SEA, PRO QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJA SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE YO APRESIO MUCHO**_

_**A VA: QUE SE TOMO EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO SIQUIRA Y DE CALIFICARLO COMO BASURA (DOLIO PERO PUES CADA QUIEN TIENE SUS GUSTOS)**_

_**SIA: QUE ME DEJO UN RVEW QUE ME AYUDARA PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA**_

_**G DRAGON: QUE ME DEJO UN SUPER COMENTARIO POSITIVO…**_

_**G LUNA: POR UN REVIEW QUE ME DEJO OTRO RVIEW POSITIVO, QUE ME AGRADO MUCHO TAMBIEN**_

_**CUALQUIER COSA QUE TENGA UN HERROR O ALGO ASI, HAGANMELO SABER PARAPODR MEJORAR….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOS PERSONAGES NO SON DE MI PERSONA SON TODOS DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI YO SOLO SE LOS PEDI PRESTADOS PARA ENTRETENERNOS…**_

_**Escena del cap. Anterior…**_

-¡voy a matarlo!- _su grito demostraba terror pero a nadie le dio tiempo de preguntar nada por que subió muy rápido otra vez a la planta alta donde se escuchaba una fuerte pelea oral y la destrucción y corte de múltiples objetos, todos subieron a ver qué ocurría, todos menos ranma y akane, que solo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, tomando el té de una manera muy pacifica, esa situación les recordó el día en que se conocieron…_

…

_Más tarde ese mismo día, ya todos estaban dispuestos a cenar, y akami entra al comedor con un sartén lleno de lo que a los ojos de todos debería ser arroz al curri, pero el aspecto era horrible…_

_Ranma se pone en pie con aspecto serio y dando una sonrisa fingida en dirección a akami, dice unas palabras obviamente falsas pero con la intención de no dañar los ánimos de la joven, pues, el nota que akami es una joven muy sensible y que con la mas mínima provocación la puede hacer llorar (n. pues sí, que perceptivo es el bobo, tanto, que no se ha percatado de que akane es aun más sensible y con sus burradas la hace sentir horrible muchas veces)_

_-_Ammmm…. Gracias… pero no tengo hambre…-_sus palabras eran cálidas, a pesar de su significado, pero aun así luego de decir esto, se puso en pie e intento retirarse, antes de poder abandonar totalmente la estancia, se tuvo que detener ante una akane que, en una zona, fuera de la vista de akami lo intercepto, el intento moverse pero fue detenido por la espeluznante mirada de akane, que era oculta tras su flequillo mientras que de todo su ser se emitía un aura fría…_

-te comerás la comida de mi hermanita ¿verdad ranma?-_dijo la joven, con un tono de voz ciertamente amable pero… aun intimidaba demasiado al joven de azabaches cabellos, que tenia la piel ya muy erizada por el aspecto del aura de batalla fría y además el tono de sus palabras… para completar, el joven estuvo punto de desmayarse cuando su prometida recargo la punta de una katana sacada del mismo sitio que su legendario mazo, en su barbilla, para pasarla lentamente en línea recta a abajo, para terminar sobre el ombligo, mientras marcaba una sonrisa siniestra…-_¿ y bien ranma que esperas?-_ranma comenzó a sudar, mientras la joven ejercía mas presión en su vientre, así que él no dudo un segundo, prefería tener indigestión por el platillo de aspecto horrible por un mes, a morir a manos de una akane furiosa… solo a eso le temía mas que a la muerte… a una akane furiosa…-_s…si… si akane… lo… lo que… tu digas…-_el joven se sentía humillado… solo akane lo intimidaría tanto… nadie más que ella…_

_Al probar la comida de akami, quedo maravillado… era cierto, ninguna de las dos gemelas, podía preparar una comida como Kasumi, a akane, le quedaba bien la presentación, a primera vista sus platillos parecían comestibles pero… su sabor y consecuencias eran terribles… en cambio akami… sus platillos sabían delicioso, casi igual a los de Kasumi pero… parecían… como… acido radioactivo con partes vivas de diferentes demonios, vomitado y regurgitado tres veces por millares de shinnigamis (n.a. Si, en efecto, me refería a Riuuk, del anime dead note… me encanta…) Al terminar de cenar cada quien subió a su habitación, pero ranma, akane, akami y ryuu se quedaron en el dojo… claro que ryuu y ranma practicaban por un lado y las jovencitas del otro, porque si dejaban que akami se le acercara al joven recién llegado, este no viviría para contarlo… _

_un rato después akami salió del dojo en dirección a su habitación y ranma mando a volar al estanque a ryuu, que aunque peleaba casi igual que él, el recién llegado no conocía el truco de las castañas calientes, ni tampoco el rugido del león o cualquiera de las técnicas que aprendió durante su estancia en nerima por lo tanto fue vencido con uno de esos trucos, lo ocurrido fue que el joven de ahora coleta únicamente (por que se le había soltado la trenza durante el combate, pero eso no importaba realmente, pues, únicamente cambiaba su peinado, no le ocurría nada fuera de este mundo, a diferencia de con ranma…) salió volando Asia fuera del dojo por un ataque de su hermano golpeándose contra la pared de afuera, al recobrar el sentido, ranma estaba acuclillado a su lado mirándolo, después de varios minutos observándose mutuamente ranma lo ayudo a ponerse de pie ,caminaron en dirección al estanque del patio principal y se sentaron a conversar, pues, tenían que conocerse tarde o temprano…platicaron de mil cosas, de su infancia, de lo diferente que fue, de la escuela, de los amigos, del entrenamiento, de la peculiaridad de sus padres, de la maldición de ranma, del inu y neko-ken (n.a. recuerden esto, es algo importante), de las prometidas y de mil cosas importantes… después de un rato comenzaron a jugar, fuerte, como todos los hombres, y en una de esas ambos jóvenes cayeron en el estanque, y de el mismo, salieron, un joven de coleta azabache y una joven de trenza pelirroja, el joven ryuu miraba a su hermano de pies a cabeza cuando se le ocurrió una gran forma de entretenerse…_

-sabes… -_dijo ryuu de una manera muy seria, a pesar de lo que planeaba el joven…_

-Mmmm… ¿que?-_respondió ranma muy extrañado, calculando, ¿que demonios quería su hermano?, ¿por que pondría esa cara?_

- que…-_el suspenso comenzaba a reinar… ranma estaba medio nervioso, pero después de lo que dijo su hermano, lo quiso matar…-_eres muy lindaaaaa…-_dijo ryuu con una voz cantarina, que molesto a ranma y este dejándose llevar por el enojo volvió a lanzar a su hermano al estanque… poco después de eso, ambos estaban ya en la cocina, ambos ya como hombres pero aun así estaban mojados…_

-necesito un baño, si no lo tomo enfermare-_dijo ryuu con expresión de mártir (con el dorso de la mano puesto en la frente y con la mano libre colgando ligeramente Asia atrás…) ranma le dio un zape para sacarlo de su trance, pues se había quedado en esa posición por un buen rato ya, el joven al despertar continuo su plática como si nada…_

-no entiendo cómo te mojas tanto con agua fría, yo rara vez me mojo con ella amenos de que me lave las manos o que alguien me moje intencional mente… _dijo ryuu mirando a ranma con el dedo en la barbilla, era absolutamente notorio que ryuu era mucho más infantil que ranma a pesar de todo…_

-yo tampoco me lo explico, desde que tengo la maldición parece que atraigo al agua fría… _ranma estaba pensativo, no podía concentrarse en nada, hacia frio y el estaba húmedo por revertir el efecto de su maldición…_

-vamos arriba, debemos bañarnos, yo primero porque tu ya te diste un baño con agua caliente, ya después me alcanzas…_.- Dijo el joven de coleta tomándole la delantera a ranma que solo se limito a golpearse ligeramente la frente con la palma de la mano derecha… -_¿Por qué será que yo soy quien siempre atrae a los raros… ¿serán los genes?... bueno, si mama se caso con el viejo, todo puede pasar…-_dijo ranma para terminar su monologo y subir al segundo piso en direcciona a su habitación, para tomar su ropa y entrar al baño, pero se detuvo en el pasillo al ver salir a akane de él, ella tenía el cabello mojado y, con su buen olfato, desarrollado para encontrar comida cuando va de entrenamiento con Genma, detecto un delicioso olor a sakuras proveniente de él, traía un pijama amarillo, y unas pantuflas del mismo color, cuando se toparon de frente akane fue quien comenzó a hablar._

_-¿_por que tardaron tanto? Me dio tiempo de bañarme e incluso akami ya se metió a bañar… _dijo ella con curiosidad en la mirada, pero no lo expresaba abiertamente, no quería parecer chismosa…_

-lo que pasa es que después de entrenar platicamos un poco, debo de conocer a mi hermano ¿no lo crees?_ Dijo el aun medio atontado por el delicioso aroma… inconscientemente, se comenzaron a acercar, sin despegarse las pupilas mutuamente, al estar a unos milímetros de distancia para unir sus labios y…_

_**MUY BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO… PERDONEN LOS RETRASOS* INCLINANDOSE UNA Y OTRA VEZ PIDIENDO PERDON* LO QUE PASA ESQUE TENGO PROBLEMAS CON EL WI-FI…**_

_**PERO AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS TANTO POSITIVOS COMO NEGATIVOS…**_

_**GRASIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**LOS PERSONNAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RUMIKO TAKHASHI, YO SOLO LOS USO SIN OTRO FIN MAS QUE ENTRETENER…**_

_**Escena del cap. Anterior**_

-lo que pasa es que después de entrenar platicamos un poco, debo de conocer a mi hermano ¿no lo crees?_ Dijo el aun medio atontado por el delicioso aroma… inconscientemente, se comenzaron a acercar, sin despegarse las pupilas mutuamente, al estar a unos milímetros de distancia para unir sus labios y…_

…

_Cuando estaban por unirlos, con solo unos milímetros de separación, cuando ya podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro chocando contra su rostro y el resto del mundo se borro de la faz de la tierra, dejándolos a ellos dos solos el uno con el otro… un tremendo estruendo interrumpió el momento despertando a toda la familia que salió de sus respectivas habitaciones para ver el origen de tal ruido, al salir se encontraron con la escena más extraña que habían visto en toda su vida…_

_En el oscuro pasillo, apenas se alcanzaban a ver entre los trozos regados de lo que hace apenas cinco minutos era una pared y una puerta, a un joven de coleta oscura atada en una cinta blanca vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers de color verde claro con una delgada línea blanca al costado de cada pierna (estilo los que suele usar ranma, solo que los de él son amarillos con una franja azul) y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, que dejaba ver su muy bien formado torso, tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, la lengua de fuera y las manos en posición de "viva el rock" (_lml_), siendo observado por otro chico, exactamente igual a él vestido con un pantalón azul marino, y una camisa blanca de tirantes, que, por algún motivo estaba húmeda. El joven lo miraba con una mescla entre gracia y lastima…_

-pobrecito…-_pensaba el _-ahora ha probado una patada tendo…-_el joven de la trenza solo lo miraba. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, tras recordar lo que acababa de pasar con akane, se podía ver claramente el gran sonrojo de sus mejillas._

_Del otro lado del pasillo, en lo que fuese alguna vez, la entrada del baño se encontraba akami, estaba en ropa interior, parada con los puños a los costados, en una posición llena de ira, miraba con odio a ryuu, que se encontraba total mente inconsciente, y además ranma tocaba su cara con una varita, tal vez sacada de una de las macetas que Kasumi ponía en l pasillo para la armonía en el hogar…_

_La familia estaba cada quien en la puerta de su respectiva habitación, mirándolos fijamente…_

_Luego, como si nada pasara, ranma cargo sobre su espalda a ryuu y comenzó a llevárselo a la habitación que ya ambos compartían y akane cubrió los hombros de su hermana con una manta para acompañarla después a la habitación que hacía mucho no compartían, pero que por fin, volverían a los "viejos tiempos". Al cruzarse en el camino a sus respectivas habitaciones ranma y akane, únicamente cruzaron tres palabras…_

-buenas noches ranma/akane –_ se dijeron estas palabras, de una manera tan fría, sin ponerle mayor importancia, y así se perdieron en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones. Nodoka, Genma y Soun se miraron de una manera… extraña._

_A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban desayunando en la mesita baja estilo japonés, con las puertas abiertas, dejando ver el hermoso día, el pez del estanque salto, un perro ladro, varios gatos peleaban, pero… lo importante estaba por ocurrir en la salita, donde todos estaban comiendo…_

_Kasumi vestía un hermoso vestido azul y su delantal rosa pastel, siempre luciendo su hermosa sonrisa, se notaba que por alguna razón estaba emocionada, ella servía el desayuno con gran alegría y no paraba de mirar a las dos parejas idénticas ante ella._

_Naviki, tampoco despegaba la vista de los cuatro más jóvenes de la casa, pero ella los miraba discreta mente. Aun eran vacaciones, por eso permanecía todavía en pijama, una sudadera verde con motivos purpuras, también, portaba unos pants del color d la sudadera._

_Soun, Genma y Nodoka estaban muy serios, nadie decía nada, solo se miraban de vez en vez…_

_Ryuu y Ranma comían a gran velocidad, repitiendo platos varias veces y akane y akami apenas y pudieron con uno… lo extraño es que solo ellos cuatro estaban comiendo…_

_Al terminar con sus alimentos El señor Tendo tomo la palabra…_

-verán...-_dijo el tomando la atención de todos-_ los señores saotome y yo hemos tomado una decisión…-_fue interrumpido por akane_-¿que clase de decisión papa?-_el rostro de Soun permanecía serio-_pues… nos hemos percatado que los menores de nuestros hijos no quieren llevarse bien… akami y ryuu, cada que se ven sin nadie más a su alrededor el acaba inconsciente y ella traumada… -_ranma le dio un mirada de burla a su hermano gemelo, pero esta se desvaneció casi al instante-_ no te rías ranma que tu no vas mucho mejor con tu prometida… llevan ambos dos años de relación y siempre están peleando, además en estos últimos días no se han dirigido la palabra-_ de hecho las palabras, ahora de Genma era cierta, desde el día en que se declararon ellos no se habían dirigido palabra alguna frente a la familia…-_por lo tanto hemos puesto somnífero en su comida-_ dijo Naviki restándole importancia con un ademan de la mano derecha-_ Kasumi nos hizo el favor de agregárselo a la comida-_ continuo Nodoka-_ lo siento chicos, pero es por su bien-_agrego Kasumi con su sonrisa de siempre, mientras tanto Soun solo miraba su reloj…-_tres, dos, uno… chicos los efectos comenzaran ahora_- _

_Los jóvenes lo miraron extrañados, pero luego comenzó el problema… los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaron a sonar alejados… distantes… las imágenes que captaban sus ojos, perdían color y se comenzaban a nublar, hasta que… oscuridad… _

_**Aquí esta otro cap. Espero les haya gustado… disculpen por las faltas de ortografía pero la verdad nunca he sido muy buena en eso…**_

_**Perdónenme si a alguien ofendí cuando dije que el sig. Cap. seria cada 5 reviews… lo lamento mucho si los ofendí, pero es mi manera de saber si les gusta o no…**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Jrosass: que bueno que te gusto amigaaa!**_

_**Minako sakurai: ¡gracias! Que bueno que te gusto! Y no te preocupes no me molesta por que tu crítica constructiva la dejaste con la mejor intención n.n**_

_**Nancyricoleon: que bueno que es de tu agrado, y pronto como en dos o tres caps. Pondré a las prometidas y pretendientes…**_

_**Un lector: lo siento mucho es q la verdad estoy un poco despistada y se me olvido pasar la revisión ortográfica… pero cualquier otro problema tu dime y yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para arreglarlo… y discúlpame si te ofendí con lo de reviews a cambio de cap.… pero entiéndeme por favor es mi manera de saber si mi historia gusta o no…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO SOLO LOS USO PARA ENTRETERNERNOS…**_

_**Escena del cap. Anterior…**_

_Los jóvenes lo miraron extrañados, pero luego comenzó el problema… los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaron a sonar alejados… distantes… las imágenes que captaban sus ojos, perdían color y se comenzaban a nublar, hasta que… oscuridad… _

…

_Un rato después akane despertó, estaba acostada en algún lugar, después de analizar detenidamente el techo de la estructura en la que su cuerpo descansaba se percato de que era una tienda de campaña en color naranja… analizo también su alrededor, descubriendo muchos objetos, la mayoría venia en parejas, como las almohadas, unas sabanas, chamarras, las maletas… espera… ¿maletas?... todo el lugar era acogido por una calidez muy cómoda, pero ella no presto atención en ninguno de los objetos a su alrededor, sino que intento ponerse inmediatamente de pie, en ese intento tuvo que volver a caer de espaldas, por un peso en su cintura que le impedía el libre movimiento… al voltear su mirada pudo ver a un adorable ranma dormido, a pesar de que a ella le encantaba verlo tan tranquilo, en esos momentos tenían que encontrar una manera de descubrir el por qué de muchas cosas… _

_El porqué del martilleo que sonaba tan cerca de ellos (n.a. recuerden esto para comprender después)_

_El porqué de estar solos en una tienda de campaña_

_El porqué de estar ABRAZADOS solos en una tienda de campaña_

_Y sobre todo, el porqué de estar esposados con una larga cadena… (Si han visto death note, recuerden la que se pusieron "L" y "KIRA" en la serie)_

_Trato de despertándolo hablándole al oído, pro el oso hibernador ni se movió, además tenía la sensación de que si se movía, algo o alguien la escucharía y ella no quería eso, por algún motivo… así que no tuvo otra opción, es el lugar misterioso tomo su graaaaaaaaaaaan mazo, se detuvo a mirarlo por un momento, frunció su entre cejo y torció la boca en señal de desagrado…_

-nop… con este no…_ -dijo ella para volver a guardar su graaaaaaaaaaaan mazo para rebuscar una vez más en su escondite secreto. Mientras buscaba su lengua se asomo leve mente por ente sus labios en señal de concentración… luego extrajo otro graaaaaaan mazo pero no era el "graaaaaaaaaaaan mazo", era un poco más pequeño, pero aún así su rostro mostro un poco de desconcierto…_

-no… este tampoco funcionara en lo absoluto…_- y también este modelo a una escala menor del "graaaaaaaaaaaan mazo" fue guardado en un intento de reemplazo por algo mas… después de un par de segundos de búsqueda incansable detrás de su espalda (imagínense a tom sacando un mazo de detrás de su espalda varias veces, en un intento de sacar un arma adecuada en contra de su pequeño enemigo) tomo un mazo pequeño, como de juguete, pero lo suficientemente grande como para despertar a ranma con un mazazo en la cabeza._

_Discutieron por la forma tan poco "delicada" de su prometida para despertarlo… poco después el retumbar de martilleos sobre metal los hizo salir de la tienda, para ver qué era eso…_

_Al salir, vieron otra tienda de campaña, de color azul eléctrico, a la derecha de la suya, frente a ellos, Soun y Genma martillaban incansablemente la orilla de un risco, que prendía sobre un bosque, del lado seguro, estaba toda la familia y del inseguro, las tiendas de campaña y el maestro happosai, cuando la familia los vio salir de la tienda y ponerse en pie frente a ella, entre happosai, Nodoka y Naviki, apuraron a los hombres de la casa para terminar el trabajo. La idea… romper el saliente donde se ubicaban las tiendas de campaña de sus hijos…_

_Al ver la tardanza y a los jóvenes amenazándolos con miradas aterradores y los puños levantados, con una norme vena a punto de reventarse ante ellos happosai empujó a sus discípulos y puso un par de sus bombas en la grieta que comenzaba a formarse gracias al trabajo de ellos…_

_Las bombas explotaron y la caída comenzó, ranma tomo a akane en brazos mientras caían, aterrizo frente a un árbol de madera oscura, que exhalaba un aroma delicioso… frente a ellos happosai sonreía malévola mente, hizo un movimiento extraño con sus brazos y piernas y una burbuja rosada envolvió el bosque mientras el anciano salía del antes de terminar de formarse, cuando ranma lo intento seguir mas allá de la burbuja pero al entrar su piel con la superficie de esta una enorme corriente eléctrica recorrió desde la punta de su cabello hasta la planta de sus pies, la fuerza del impacto hizo que el joven cayera de rodillas en el piso con una expresión de cansancio y dolor, akane se acerco a él y lo abrazo de lado, mirándolo con preocupación._

-q… que… qué demonios… hizo… viejo libidinoso…-_pregunto ranma tratando en vano d ponerse en pie…_

-jijijijijijijijiji… ranma no podrás salir nunca de aquí a menos de que te aplaques…_-dijo el viejo mientras escapaba…_

_Mientras tanto en la otra tienda de campaña…_

-ughhh… que... ¿Qué paso?..._-pregunto akami, mirando a su alrededor, ryuu despertó, por algún motivo se encontraban entre un bosque, vacio, para su desgracia akami cayó en un arbusto y acababa de salir de el… ryuu comenzaba a acercarse cerio a su prometida mirándola, ella se asusto ante tal expresión…_

-q… que te pasa… ryuu… ¡aléjate de mi pervertidooooo!-_ ella lanzo un golpe que el esquivo de un salto, aterrizo rápidamente detrás de ella y le retiro algo de la cabeza _

-¡tonta!...¡no me ataques solo quería quitarte a tu reflejo de la cabeza pero si no lo quieres así tómala!-_ luego de decir tales palabras arrojo una tarántula que retiro antes de su cabeza, ella asustadísima salto lejos del insecto, saltando directamente a los brazos de ryuu…_

-¡sálvame por favooooooor!_ –akami estaba más que asustada, las arañas era a los que más temía_

_En el universo… ryuu, solo estaba sonrojado… debía admitirlo, la joven era muy bella…_

_Pocas horas después los cuatro jóvenes se encontraron, akami y akane comenzaron a rearmar las tiendas de campaña, con todo su contenido respectivamente, en un momento de distracción, akane pidió a su hermana que le pasara una botella de agua de adentro de su tienda, akami intentó entrar pero de la nada aprecio un brillo rosado, que le impidió la entrada, ella antes había visto un resplandor similar rodeando el bosque así que prefirió guardar silencio ante lo ocurrido, ranma y ryuu juntaba madera, cuando más cerca estaban del campamento, en un lugar perfectamente a la visibilidad de sus prometidas algo erizo su piel, de una manera descomunal…_

_Un gato montés y un lobo, peleaban entre una nube de polvo, esa pequeña nube se movía a gran velocidad entre los senderos con una trayectoria directamente asía los dos jóvenes. Intentaron correr, pero la nube se les adelanto y se encontraron inmiscuidos en la pelea, tardaron unos minutos, ranma gritaba desesperado, el gato, lo arañaba asiendo que este gritara aun mas… ryuu aun mas, el lobo no dejaba de gruñirle y se arrojaba asía el, después de un momento las jóvenes ya estaban a menos de n metro de distancia de la nube de polvo cuando se escucharon unos gruñidos distinto a los de los animales salvajes…_

_Ranma y ryuu, se habían encontrado acorralados ante el ataque de los animales, su poder interno…_

_Ranma poseído por el neko-ken, tenía la espalda erizada, la mano derecha fuerte mente apoyada en el piso y la otra en posición similar a la zarpa de un gato… en determinado momento después de bufidos y gruñidos, el lobo se lanzo en su contra, enfrascándose ambos en un combate animal muy duro… mientras tanto ryuu tenía el cabus levantado y ambas manos levemente pegadas al suelo mostrando los dientes y sin parar de gruñir, el gato intento huir, pero el únicamente se lanzo ante él, bloqueándole el pazo… después de unos minutos, los animales salvajes huyeron dejando a ryuu y a ranma solos… ambos se voltearon a ver y se acercaron mutuamente, oliéndose, admirándose…usando por fin estuvieron cerca ranma comenzó a bufar… ryuu retrocedió asustado, luego, ranma se arrojo en ataque, ryuu esperaba el impacto, pero nunca llego, ranma se había lanzado tras la maleza detrás de su hermano, atacando al gato montés y al lobo que planeaban una emboscada (pareciera que ese par de animales se volvieron súper amigos tras el combate con los gemelos) _

_Cuando terminaron akane llamo a ranma y akami solo la observaba…_

_-_¡ven ranma! ¡Ven bichito, bichito! Qué lindo ranma… ven bonito, ven…_-dijo cariñosamente al ahora gato que se acercaba algo herido a ella._

_Ryuu en cambio estaba lamiéndose una herida cuando detecto un olor en el aire, comenzó a correr y arremetió en dirección a akami, solo se puso en pie ente ella, en posición de ataque y gruñendo descontrolada mente… ranma, que se encontraba cómodamente instalado en el regazo de akane, se puso de pie y tomo pose agresiva, ante el espacio ante ella, entre los árboles y la oscuridad tras estos…_

_Akane y akami no comprendían qué demonios ocurría, por que asían eso… sus dudas se disiparon completamente cuando un enorme oso negro salió de entre la maleza, amenazando con comerse a los presentes… ranma y ryuu se lanzaron al ataque, eran un equipo infalible pero… un descuido hizo que el oso tomara a las jóvenes en sus garras…_

_El corazón de ambos jóvenes se acelero, ranma acostumbrado a rescatar a akane la libro con facilidad mordiendo la muñeca del enorme animal, que, instintivamente, libero a akane, que luego fue rescatada por ranma, para dejarla en un lugar seguro y acurrucarse junto a ella aun inconsciente, el no ponía atención pero tenía una herida bastante grande, surgiendo en su vientre… ryuu miro a akami aterrada gritando llena de terror y desesperación, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se arrojo ante el gigantesco animal que a pesar de que lo golpeo varias veces, al final cayó herido mortal mente, mientras ryuu cargaba a akami lejos de el..._

_Ranma estaba acurrucado en el regazo de su amada, quien acariciaba sus azabaches cabellos una y otra vez, mientras con habilidad limpiaba las heridas y las cubría con vendajes, encontrados dentro de su tienda de campaña._

_Akami se sentó en una roca y a sus pies ryuu descansaba con la respiración agitada y tensa… akami lo miraba y recordaba cómo, acosta de su propia vida trato de salvarla suya…_

_Entro en la tienda de campaña y trajo el otro botiquín de medicinas para curarlo. Al terminar solo comenzó a rascarle detrás de la oreja, luego este se movió y de una u otra forma acabó rascándole la panza…_

_**JIJIJIJIJIJI, SE QUE ME ADELANTE UN POCO PERO NORMAL MENTE ME TARDO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR POR LO TANTO, AQUÍ ESTAAAA!**_

_**AGRADEZCO A TODOS A QUIENES LES GUSTO Y PIENSAN DEJAR REVIEWS…**_

_**DEJARIA MCHOS AGRADECIMIENTOS MAS PERO… PUES… HE AGRADECIDO YA BASTANTEEEE**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, TODOS FUERON CREADOS Y SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO, SOLO CREO HISTORIAS SIN EL FIN DE LUCRO, SINO QUE CON EL UNICO FIN DE ENTRETENERNOS A USTEDES Y A MI.**_

_**ESCENAS DEL CAP. ANTERIOR**_

…

_Akami se sentó en una roca y a sus pies ryuu descansaba con la respiración agitada y tensa… akami lo miraba y recordaba cómo, acosta de su propia vida trato de salvarla suya…_

_Entro en la tienda de campaña y trajo el otro botiquín de medicinas para curarlo. Al terminar solo comenzó a rascarle detrás de la oreja, luego este se movió y de una u otra forma acabó rascándole la panza…_

_**(n.a. ahora el narrador será representado por letra negrita cursiva)**_

_**Horas más tarde las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas volvieron a aparecer, ahora los jóvenes deberían aclarar el asunto, para akane era normal que ranma entrara en estado neko-ken, pero para akami, un ryuu en ese estado tan raro era totalmente anormal.**_

-que ocurrió… ¿por que se portaron tan raro?_** Pregunto akami mirando a ryuu**_

-pues veras…_** dijo akane**_- en un entrenamiento el tío Genma envolvió a ranma con panes de pescado y lo lanzó a una manada de gatos hambrientos, con lo cual el contrajo un terrible terror a los gatos… _**continuaba la joven**_-cuando ese terror llega agrados insoportables, su cerebro bloquea el estrés convirtiéndolo a un especie de trance, donde el mismo se considera un gato… pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de porque ryuu también pasa por esto…_** termino de decir la chica para mirar a akami con cara de extrañeza…**_

-pues verán…_** ryuu estaba por resolver la incógnita**_- habrán notado que ranma y yo recibimos un entrenamiento similar… esto es porque para el día de nuestro nacimiento nuestro padre tenía preparados dos libros de técnicas ancestrales de entrenamiento ambos casi iguales, todas diseñadas para entrenamiento en parejas, cuando mi padre creyó que yo morí al nacer dejo en su armario el que me correspondería a mí y emprendió su viaje con ranma… mi madre encontró el dichoso libro y decidió entrenarme tal y como lo haría mi padre con ranma… _**decía el joven**_- los libros eran casi iguales, con excepción de algunas técnicas, que venían diferentes para un uso en equipo… entre estas estaban el inu y neko-ken, el entrenamiento era el mismo solo que para el inu-ken, en vez de atarme panes de pescado me ataron filetes y chuletas y en vez de lanzarme a gatos hambrientos me lanzaron a una jauría de perros…_** termino de expicar ryuu mientras comenzaba a poner cara de miedo, se notaba que era un trauma muy grande el simple hecho de recordarlo…**_

_**Poco después de terminar de cenar decidieron que akane y akami dormirían juntas, esto les fue imposible porque además que las cadenas que mágicamente aparecían y desaparecían en caso de combates se acortaron misteriosa mente y no les permitía entrar en las tiendas por mas juntas que estuvieran estas, al intentar entrar un resplandor rosado, ya antes notado por akami, impedía que en las tiendas entrara alguna persona que no era de los dos dueños originales, por lo tanto las parejas predestinadas tuvieron que dormir juntas en sus tiendas…**_

_**En la tienda de ranma y akane ambos tenían una sabana para cada quien y una almohada para cada uno, pero, a determinada hora de la noche, comenzó a hacer frio y akane comenzó a tiritar, ranma se percato de ello y fingiendo que estaba dormido se dio la vuelta y abrazo a su prometida y, sin que esta se opusiera, los cubrió a ambos con las dos sabanas, todo esto con un silencio total entre los dos…**_

_**En la tienda de ryuu y akami, había dos almohadas pero… solamente una sabana, ryuu ofreció compartirla pero akami se negó total y absolutamente, tachándolo de degenerado y pervertido…**_

_**A la media noche más o menos akami comenzó a temblar explosiva mente, ryuu se sintió incomodo y a la vez enternecido por ella, se sentó y atrajo asía si a akami, que no rechisto por sentir el increíblemente placido calor del cuerpo de ryuu, para luego ser abrazada por él y cubierta por su frazada. En el interior de los cuatro jóvenes un corazón se sentía mas entero, pues los cuatro corazones sabían que pronto estarían con el corazón del que se comenzaban a enamorar en el corazón de akami y ryuu, se comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo… algo que nunca antes habían sentido… ¿se estarían enamorando?.**_

_**Después de este día comenzaron a llevarse mejor, las peleas eran menos constantes y el ambiente era cada vez más relajado, después de un par de semanas de estar buscando métodos para salir de ahí, el equipo ryuu-akami encontró un especie de bomba happo-day-karin exhalando un resplandor rosado, al llamar a sus hermanos idearon una manera de salir de ahí:**_

_**Primero pondrían escudos hechos con tierra y piedras, apilando las piedras y cubriéndolas con tierra para después guarecerse detrás de ella. Mientras apilaban ranma y akane jugueteaban o platicaban de cosas triviales, en tanto ryuu y akami a duras penas cruzaban palabras, en un momento determinado, mientras akane huía de una lombriz arrastrando a ranma por el piso con ayuda de las esposas, akami intento agarrar una roca detrás de ella sin mirar, cuando ella agarro por fin la roca después de minutos de tantear detrás de ella sintió una calidez sobre su mano… ryuu hizo exactamente lo mismo en el exacto momento, tocando sus manos y posando una sobre la otra, al sentir el calor mutuo miraron sus manos una encima de la otra y luego elevaron la vista para ver sus rostros, los ojos negros profundo se cruzaron con los verde esmeralda y el silencio reino, desde el otro lado de la pradera ranma y akane los miraban discretamente, ellos ayudarían a sus hermanos a que no pasaran por lo mismo que habían tenido que pasar ellos por culpa de sus insoportablemente entrometidos familiares… claro… sin que se dieran cuenta…**_

_**Después de unos segundos de mirarse mutuamente akami y ryuu salieron del shock y volvieron a los suyo, no sin dejar un notorio sonrojo en sus rostros.**_

_**Al día siguiente el fuerte estaba terminado, ahora pasarían a la fase dos, una destrucción segura. **_

_**Primero se aseguraron de dejar a las jóvenes prometidas en un lugar seguro, luego golpearon de muchas maneras a la bomba hasta dejarla al límite de su resistencia, en ese momento volvieron a los lugares de sus prometidas, arrojaron dos piedras enormes que volaron desde el lugar seguro y aterrizaron encima de la bomba… pero nada paso... esperaron unos segundos y nada… que extraño... Akane y akami hartas de la espera decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto ante la incompetencia de sus prometidos, de repente un inmenso mazo y un cincel enorme ambos de madera volaron desde ahí y cayeron justo encima de las rocas, luego de eso, con una enorme explosión volaron los cuatro por los aires, akane era abrazada por ranma que, instintivamente, la tomo en sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara y ryuu imito este acto, para salir disparados en dirección a cierto lugar.. En este caso, nerima…**_

-ya ves lo que yo siento siempre que me mandas volando con ayuda de tu mazo akane? _**Dijo ranma con un falso tono de reclamo, mirando a akane que solo le sonreía con un pequeño gesto de culpa en su cara mientras volaban por encima de lo que parecía ser Osaka…**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER..**_

_**DUDAS, PREGUNTAS O SUGERENCIAS, HASTA DEBAJO DE LA PAGINA HAY UN CUADRITO PARA DEJAR REVIEWS, AHÍ DEJEN SU PREGUNTA, DUDA O COMENTARIO Y YO CON TODO MI AMOR LO LEERE Y HARE LO POSIBLE POR RESPONDERLO EN EL SIG. CAP… **_

_**ESTE NUEVO CAP. LO HIZE A PETICION DE CIERTAS AMISTADES QUE TENGO POR AHÍ, SI FUE MUY MALO, POR FAVOR EVITEN INSULTOS EN SUS REVIEWS Y SI PIENSAN OFENDER A ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA A MI… NO SE QUE TENGO EN CIMA QUE ATRAIGO LOS INSULTOS Y OFENSAS…**_

_**UNA VEZ MAS MUCHISIMAS GRASIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**_

_**MENSAGES Y AGHRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_**JROSAS: AQUÍ ESTA AMIGA, TERMINADO ESPERO T GUSTEEEEE**_

_**SESSHOMARUSAMA: ESTEEEEEE… SIP, ESTE ES NUEVO… Y… LOS OTROS YA LOS TENGO TERMINADOS PERO FF ME LOS RECHAZAY NO SE PQ… **_

_**CARIÑOS:**_

_**KOISSHI SAOTOME **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOSPROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TKAHASHY Y BLA, BLA, BLA…**_

_**Escena del cap. Anterior:**_

-ya ves lo que yo siento siempre que me mandas volando con ayuda de tu mazo akane? _**Dijo ranma con un falso tono de reclamo, mirando a akane que solo le sonreía con un pequeño gesto de culpa en su cara mientras volaban por encima de lo que parecía ser Osaka…**_

…

_**Al caer en nerima, solamente caminaron un par de minutos… quizá media hora…**_

_**Llegaron al dojo, con, sinceramente, una cara lamentable, entraron, dejaron sus zapatos y pasaron a la cocina a ver que podían preparar, porque, a esa hora, todos en la casa estaban muy dormidos… nada mas recalentaron parte de la cena (dejando sin desayuno a su familia como venganza) y subieron todos.**_

_**Antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones, akami corrió y dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a ryuu a modo de agradecimiento y regreso a la puerta para entrar al cuarto que compartía con su hermana…**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, akane y akami se pararon temprano y bajaron a preparar el desayuno a sus prometidos tal como decía el plan…**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

-muy bien el plan es el siguiente… -_** dijo el joven ryuu saotome de forma seria… -**_ lo primero que vamos a hacer es nada…-_** continuó diciendo…-**_ así en ese plan, solo hablaremos con ellos lo necesario…_** -ranma lo interrumpió**_

-¿ósea que no hablaremos con ellos?_**- el joven ilustro la duda de todos**_

_**-**_no, eso no puede pasar, pareceríamos niños inmaduros, únicamente digámoslo así, estaremos en estado neutral, por ejemplo, si papa te quita el desayuno, en lugar de pelear por él, le pides amablemente a Kasumi-san que te sirva mas y si ya no hay simplemente no le pones atención…-_** explico el joven de coleta azabache**_

-¿y si… por ejemplo quien nos habla es Kasumi-chan?-_** pregunto akane con el dedo en la barbilla…**_

_**-**_ contéstale como siempre, recuerda que cuando estaban rompiendo el saliente, ella estaba del otro lado solo mirándolos… -_** contesto ranma-**_ pero con todos los demás el plan fnciona on normalidad…- _** termino de decir el joven saotome**_

_**-**_ no es necesario nada mas, solamente hay que evitar pelear en frente de ellos, hacer lo que harían los prometidos normales, pero tampoco ser melosos ósea… estar medio distantes pero tenernos detalles románticos… ¿si me explico?-_** dijo ryuu mirando a todos los demás que al unisonó contestaron **_-NO_** – RYUU LOS miro una vez más-**_ haber digámoslo así…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_**Al terminar de preparar el desayuno para sus prometidos, ambas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con la comida y los despertaron, discutieron en silenció unos minutos, desayunaron los cuatro, los dos jóvenes se asearon y los cuatro corrieron, lo más sorprendente es que cando Genma intento provocarlos ambos muchachos lo pasaron de largo y se fueron y cuando Soun lloraba porque no querían llevarse bien por ningún medio ellas solo le besaron una mejilla y se fueron. **_

_**Antes de llegar a la escuela pasaron a la consulta del doctor para ver si tenía agua caliente para el joven saotome que había sido rociado por la señora que regaba la calle.**_

_**En ese acto tardaron un buen rato y cuando llegaron a su primer día de clases, otra vez los iban a parar afuera, pero primero debían presentar a los dos jóvenes de nuevo ingreso…**_

_**-**_muy bien estudiantes, el día de hoy les presentare a sus dos nuevos compañeros, la jovencita akami tendo y ryuu saotome –_**dijo miss hinako mientras ryuu y akami hacían una reverencia presentándose, pero fue interrumpida por uno de los jóvenes de hasta atrás del salón…**_

_**-**_miss, no se deje engañar, esos son tendo y saotome, que de seguro le están jugando una broma!- _**grito el muchacho desde el fondo del salón, al oír esto, akane y ranma entraron y miraron a sus compañeros del salón…**_

_**-**_ pues… nosotros estamos aquí, ellos son ryuu y akami…_**-dijeron desmintiendo ese nuevo rumor los jóvenes…**_

_**Ryuu reía discretamente de las preguntas de sus nuevos compañeros, pero akami mantenía pegada la vista a los tres jóvenes mexicanos del fondo del salón, que tampoco paraban de observarla, mientras estaba en shock mirándolos, sus labios pronunciaron tres palabras, ella los había reconocido…**_

_**-**_e… Edgar, Alma, María…-_** dijo entrecortada mente la joven… estaba a punto de ir con ellos pero miss hinako, los saco a los cuatro del salón de clases por lo tanto tendrían que esperar hasta la siguiente hora…**_

_**Por fin había pasado la hora por lo tanto, akami entro corriendo al salón de clases y paso de largo a sus nuevos pretendientes para poder ver a los tres jóvenes que hablaban intrigados acerca de la recién aparecida…**_

-¡Edgar, Alma, María! ¡Que hacen en Japón? _**–dijo la joven mientras los abrazaba a los tres de golpe**_

-veníamos a verte tonta, pero cuando llegamos tu aun no estabas aquí, llevamos casi un año de estadía aquí y apenas te apareces _**–contestaron los jóvenes respondiendo al abrazo**_

_**Ranma y akane llegaron en ese momento, quedando muy intrigados por el hecho de que se conocieran…**_

-¿se… se conocen?-_**pregunto akane**_

-que si nos conocemos, esta niña fue como nuestra hermana mientras entrenábamos con Takahashi-sama nuestra maestra, la señora que nos recluto por todo el mundo…-_**en eso estaba explicando Edgar cuando por la pared principal del salón donde se encontraban atravesó una bicicleta rosa y dos triciclos uno azul y uno rojo, eran xian-pu, rin-rin y ran-ran, que se quedaron pasmadas ante lo que sus ojos veían, en ese momento ukio llego a la escuela porque estuvo todo el verano perdida con Ryoga en uno de sus planes para conquistar a ranma y a akane respectivamente y se quedo de pie junto a las chinitas, viendo a los jóvenes que se sentían como bichos raros siendo observados, en eso llega kodachi y los mira por muy poco tiempo hasta que dice por fin para romper el silencio…**_

_**-**_los dioses me han enviado un ranma-sama para mi sola!_**- y se lanzo en sus brazos pero ryuu solo la esquivo y comenzó a correr por toda el aula de un lado al otro evitándola, Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran, creyendo en la tontería que acababa de decir kodachi, recordaron que el ranma original les gano, y que ahora si tenían prometido así que continuaron con la persecución del pobre joven… hasta el momento, ranma, akane, akami, Edgar, alma y María, solo los miraban pero los mexicanos se apresuraron a tomar cartas en el asunto…**_

_**Edgar cargo a akami cual costal de papas (cabe aclarar que aunque el joven solo midiera 1.50 de estatura era bastante fuerte) y alma y María tomaron estilo caníbales a ryuu (asi amarrado a un palo en posición horizontal que era cargado por ambas… por cierto, de donde habrán sacado el palo?) y empujando a akane y a ranma salieron de ahí para ir a esconderse en algún lugar para planear una manera de aclarar el asunto**_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME RESISTI A METER A ESE TRIO DE LOCOS A LA HISTORIA… JIJIJIJIJ**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_

_**POR CIERTO QUIERO FELICITAR A MI AMIGA JROSASS POR SER TAN APLICADA Y ESTUDIOSAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Y DISCULPARME CON DENISSE (SI, TU, LA NIÑA QUE GUSTA DE HMILLARME Y QUE TIENE UNA TRENZA) POR… POR ALGO PORQUE SE QUE QUERRAS MATARME POR ALGUNA RAZON DESPUES DE LEER ESTO…**_

_**SUBIRE PRONTO EL SIG. CAP! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLAAAAA!... LES RECUERDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, YO YUNICAMENTE LOS USO PARA ENTRETENERNOS…**_

_**Escena del cap. Anterior…**_

…

_**Edgar cargo a akami cual costal de papas (cabe aclarar que aunque el joven solo midiera 1.50 de estatura era bastante fuerte) y alma y María tomaron estilo caníbales a ryuu (así amarrado a un palo en posición horizontal que era cargado por ambas… por cierto, de donde habrán sacado el palo?) y empujando a akane y a ranma salieron de ahí para ir a esconderse en algún lugar para planear una manera de aclarar el asunto**_

…

_**Salieron de la escuela y corrieron lejos de ahí, posiblemente a las afueras de la ciudad (valla que este trió de dementes tenían resistencia) se sentaron al lado del acantilado que dividía al distrito y a su vecino del sur.**_

_**Se acomodaron, desataron a ryuu y dieron comienzo a la platica…**_

-verán…-_**dijo María-**_hace tres años y dos meses casi exactos, una viejita loca fue al mercado a donde nos fuimos de pinta… ella tenia la intención de retarnos…-_**continuo la joven-**_lamentablemente perdimos y de la manera mas ridícula … pero la mujer nos ofreció entrenarnos para ser los mejores guerreros de México y así recuperar nuestro honor… después de eso,- _**María tomo un tono de molestia y una vena roja se inflamo en su cien y en su puño, ahora levantado frente a su rostro-**_ este par de gandayas tomaron mi celular y les marcaron a nuestras madres, que dieron la autorización casi de inmediato… o al menos las suyas… la mía me hizo la vida pesada así que me escape… la anciana nos trepo a su zeppelín y comenzamos el viaje, donde conocimos a gente de todo el mundo… había un tipo especial mente irritante…-_**en ese momento fue interrumpida por Edgar-**_ se llamaba Gonzalo, y era un creído, idiota, insoportable, patán, imbécil, pende…_**-ahora lo interrumpió alma**_-ya entendimos el punto bobo, quedo claro que lo odiabas…pero el chiste es que el imbécil se llamaba Gonzalo y era español…en fin, cierto día llego al globo rarito de Takahashi-sensei una niña, flaca, tímida y silenciosa, nosotros guardamos distancia, no teníamos relación con casi ninguno de nuestros compañeros… todos eran muy raros… pero en esa ocasión por primera vez desde que estábamos habitando en el globito ese nos metimos en líos por alguien mas…-_**akami que los miraba totalmente divertida, con lagrimitas en los ojos de tanto reír en silencio y tomo lugar en la conversación**_ -entonces, por la noche, ya todos dormían, o eso creía yo- _**dijo akami-**_Gonzalo y sus seguidores se me acercaron por vez creo veintiocho,, por que llevaba desde que llegue horas y horas molestándome con que fuera su novia y por última vez se me insinuó…

…_**FLASH BACK…**_

-entonces preciosa… te recomiendo que accedas, porque Gonzalo no da segundas oportunidades…_** dijo un joven español, de oscuro cabello y negros ojos, a modo de advertencia-**_ ya te dije que no, y ¿por que la manía de hablar en tercera persona?...-_**contesto visible mente irritada la recién llegada akami tendo…-**_muy bien tú te lo buscaste… ¡muchachos!..._**-inmediata mente doce jóvenes de diferente nacionalidad se abalanzaron sobre la joven, que tuvo bien claro que el tal Gonzalo era una lacra… akami tendo con todas sus fuerzas lucho, pero apenas había sacando de combate a uno de ellos mientras que todos los demás eran muy rápidos y fuertes, sin contar que el joven español peleaba sucio, jalando su cabello y empujándola contra las paredes, sacándole un par de quejidos de dolor y varias gotas de sangre fluyendo de su boca, a causa de los impactos en sus órganos internos, y después de apenas tres minutos de combate, Gonzalo Valente volteo un puñetazo en el rostro a la joven, mandándola bastante lejos de ahí, alrededor de unos tres metros de distancia, acorralándola contra la pared, ella estaba adolorida y mareada, su labio inferior sangraba, casi tanto como su boca y nariz, que posiblemente estarían destrozadas por dentro, sus piernas y brazos estaban mas que lastimados, con múltiples raspones, heridas y moretones, laceraciones en la piel de todo el cuerpo y aparte el hombro izquierdo fue atravesado por una navaja de procedencia desconocida… el joven español se acercaba con tal navaja en mano, con una mirada que daba a conocer su sadismo y sus cerios problemas psicológicos, para sentir placer y hasta reír al ver el rostro lastimado y herido de una joven tan dulce como akami tendo…-**_te vas a arrepentir, nadie, y te digo, ¡NADIE! Rechaza a Gonzalo Valente y se sale con la suya!_**-estaba alrededor de un metro de distancia cuando se comenzó a abalanzar sobre ella, aun no estaba totalmente cerca cuando una enorme cortina de cabello negro y largo separo a akami de su agresor con una patada directamente a la mandíbula, al disiparse la cortina de cabello a causa de la gravedad se dio cuenta de que era una joven, de silueta hermosa y largo cabello negro, suelto, pues apenas salía de bañarse y se estaba desenredando las obscuras madejas que estaban rizadas hasta unos centímetros de las puntas, que se veían totalmente lacias, lo que daba a entender que ella usaba una trenza con regularidad, dejando el hermoso cabello negro un poco quebrado, tenia la tez morena y una pijama que parecía ser cálida y muy cómoda. La joven estaba parada de espaldas por lo cual la joven tendo no alcano a distinguir su rostro pero sabia que demostraba fiereza, al ver algo intimidado a Gonzalo Valente…-**_¡ED, REVISALA! ¿COMO ESTA?_**-ordeno la joven de azabaches y largos cabellos aun de espaldas con un tono de autoridad absoluta en su voz, inmediata mente un joven de corto cabello negro crespo se acerco y a gran velocidad le reviso cada hueso del cuerpo…-**_ esta bien, solo heridas superficiales, una herida producida por un objeto punzo cortante en el hombro y un fisura del tipo dos en la nariz, nada no corregible…_**.grito el joven, mientras introducía dos dedos en la nariz de la joven y daba un rápido y duro tirón, se escucho un chasquido y de inmediato, akami sintió que el dolor cesaba…**_

_**-**_¡ ya esta!- _** dijo alegremente el joven, para luego ser interrumpido por otra chica**_

_**-**_ ¡alma Takahashi-sensei no está, tendremos que hacernos cargo nosotros!-_** dijo otra joven vestida con un pantalón de pijama con estampado de calaveras y cráneos, con motocicletas y armas de fuego desarreglado y masculino, además de una camiseta deportiva con la insignia de un felino, al parecer un puma, sobre fondo azul marino. La joven apareció de la nada y era notorio que produjo un respingo es su compañera , había llegado únicamente a dar informes a su compañera pero al parecer se vería inmiscuida en una pelea, tenia el cabello castaño claro y mucho más corto que su compatriota, no se le veía el rostro, pero al parecer tenia un cuerpo delgado y fino, pues casi nadaba dentro de su pijama, el joven sentado a su lado tomo una botella pequeña del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la dio a beber… ¡demonios! Esa cosa quemaba como los infiernos… su garganta ardió como nunca lo había hecho desde hace mucho…**_

-es tequila… te ayudara a reponer energía…_**-dijo amablemente el joven mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie…**_

-¡malditos entrometidos! ¡que hacen aquí!, ella es mi presa, ¡lárguense o mueran!_**- grito Gonzalo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, las dos jóvenes se miraron, con un gesto de complicidad y… atacaron… parecían un remolino intenso de destrucción… tenían una fuerza implacable… y el otro joven… parecía un demonio, repartiendo tantos golpes como le fuera posible muchos cayeron noqueados al instante y al caer el ultimo, Gonzalo se puso en pie –porque alma y María lo lanzaron al suelo de un golpe doble- despacio y sin hacer ruido… **_

_**Desenfundo su navaja y estaba dispuesto a cortar el cuello de la joven de cabello corto y castaño. Cuando estaba por descargar su mano sobre ella, el hueso de la muñeca trono como una crujiente galleta, ¡la joven akami tendo destruyo de una patada su mano!, evitando así, que el golpe fuera descargado sobre la castaña…**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-y así fue como nos conocimooooos!-_**dijo cantarinamente la joven María mientras aprisionaba el cuello de akami con su brazo, mientras le raspaba con los nudillos la cabeza…**_

_**-**_después de varias aventuras nos tuvimos que dividir…. Y al querer localizar a akami otra vez llegamos aquí…. Al principio creímos que akane era akami, pero sus caracteres son muy distintos y no nos quedo mas de otra que esperar…

_**Ranma estaba sorprendido y akane mas…. Pero de todas formas tenían un serio problema… las auto proclamadas prometidas de ryuu… en estos momentos ryuu consiguió a tres dementes: dos niñitas chinas y una psicópata gimnasta, que por suerte, ranma se quito de encima a medias pero ahora akami con recordar al trio de acosadoras desprendía un aura tan aterradora como la de akane…**_

_**Jajjajajajajajaja **_

_**Cada vez estoy más loooocaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**No tenía nada que hacer y pues… esto salioooo….**_

_**Jijijijiji se que este cap. no tiene mucho movimiento y todo eso pero….**_

_**Si no les platicaba como se conocieron los tres maniáticos y akami se harían bolas al final…**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios en la súper barrita de aquí abajoooooooooooooo **_

_**Agradezco a sesshomarusama y a Jrosass por su apoyo y los incontables ratos de platicas entre nosotrassss!**_

_**Dejen reviews pliiiiiis!1**_

_**Feliz día del niñooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_**Si no tuve infanciiiiaa!**_


End file.
